


Five times Ethan brought Benji coffee

by Demigoat



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Coffee, It's supposed to be silly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigoat/pseuds/Demigoat
Summary: And one time Benji brought Ethan coffee
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Benthan Week 2020





	Five times Ethan brought Benji coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I've been informed that this qualifies as a fic, so I'm posting it here as well. It's still largely unedited I'm afraid.

Five times Ethan brought Benji coffee

And one time Benji brought Ethan coffee.

 **1.** The team is infiltrating drug dealing an human trafficking ring that uses a coffee processing plant as a front. They’re posing as government quality control agents there to make sure no vermin or toxic substances make their way into the coffee and, of course, to check the hygiene. 

“I wonder if they do taste tests here,” Benji says.

“We don’t,” says the manager, who’s showing them around the place.

Halfway through the inspection Ethan disappears behind the corner, while the manager has his back turned to explain a production feature to Benji. Shortly afterwards he returns with a cup of coffee in an unbranded disposable cup. The manager blinks, but apparently doesn’t know what to say.

“Here you go,” Ethan says and hands Benji the cup.

Benji ends up noticing shady activities around the back room, when he goes to throw out the empty cup at the end of the tour.

***

 **2.** Zooming through the streets of Berlin at night, Ethan on a motorcycle and Benji in a car, both are chasing an enemy and soon to be chased by law enforcement. Due to late night traffic Benji get’s stuck for a few seconds longer than he wanted to, and Ethan opts for an illegal shortcut through a nearby park. 

He decides that Benji should take a different approach in order to avoid having to outrun the police in his less than ideal car. 

They meet up again at an intersection about a km away, and as they drive next to each down an empty street Ethan holds up a cup of coffee from a local coffee shop that Benji doesn’t recognize. 

“Want some coffee?” Ethan asks.

Benji stares at him. “How and why did you have time to stop for coffee, Ethan? We trying to follow three men in a sportscar!”

“Sorry.” Ethan sounds embarrassed. “But do you want it?”

“Yes.”

*******

**3**. The pair has been camping on top of a derelict multistorey apartment block in an abandoned town for a day and a half. They arrived the day before and it’s the first morning there. They’re there to intercept an arms deal, but they were only given estimated times and dates, so here they are. Luckily the weather is nice. The indoor parts of the building are not suited for human habitation if not downright dangerous, so the roof it is. 

Benji yawns after a night of terrible sleep on the hard concrete. Ethan has the night watch and is preparing for a nap. He notices Benji yawning, though and gets up. 

“Where are you going?” Benji asks.

“Just gotta get something.”

He comes back with a steaming hot cup of coffee for Benji, who stares in disbelief.

“Where’d you get that all the way out here? There’s not even a gas station in sight!”

Ethan just shrugs.

***

 **4.** They’re tracking a terrorist group in the swamps of New Orleans. Quietly rowing through the shallow water, hoping not to disturb any alligators. Benji suppresses a yawn. They’ve been up all night. Suddenly they hear voices in the distance followed by two gunshots. They quickly row the boat to the nearest shore in the direction of the voices only to be surprised by a man fleeing through the bushes. Ethan and Benji quickly dive into bushes on either side of the man’s path and wait for things to settle down before continuing. 

The man is pursued by several angry dogs and it takes a while before the two meet up again at which point they proceed through the bushes to a seemingly abandoned hot that nonetheless has lights on. 

The hut contains their target, who is planning to carry out multiple assassinations. Him and his associates don’t go down without a fight, and while both Ethan and Benji prefer to capture instead of killing, these leave them no choice. 

They can’t stand to wait for a cleanup crew in there with the corpses, so instead they find a reasonably dry log outside to sit on. Ethan pulls a thermo mug out of his bag and opens it. 

“Coffee?” he asks.

“Sure,” Benji replies. It was somehow still warm. 

***

 **5.** On a small plane carrying mostly cargo and a few passengers Ethan and Benji are sleeping. Suddenly the plane encounters turbulence, which wakes them up. Benji grunts and takes a sip of his canteen.

“We’ve had nothing but boiled water for days! I’d kill for some coffee right now,” he complains. 

“That won’t be necessary.”

“What?”

Without replying Ethan gets up and heads to the front of the plane. A moment later he returns carrying two small cups of thin grainy coffee. It’s better than nothing.

***

 **\+ 1.** It’s a dark winter afternoon in northern Canada. Their mission has them stationed at a small arctic base next to the future north west passage, which is currently frozen for the winter. That’s not stopping private actors from illegaly testing small nuclear weapons in the area, though. Tonight they seem to be taking a break from their activities, allowing the team to relax a little. They need it after two weeks of intense surveillance. 

Ethan is standing outside looking up at the night sky. There’s neither cloud nor moon in sight tonight, making the stars appear extra shiny. He notices footsteps behind him. It’s Benji and he’s carrying to steaming mugs.

“I thought you’d like something to keep you warm out here. Don’t worry, it’s caffeine free,” he says.

“Thanks Benji.”

They both stay out there watching the stars for a long time. Very close as if it’d help them stay warm, but really it’s because they just can’t stand to be further apart on a night like this.


End file.
